swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rifle
Rifles are ranged weapons employed by Commanders, Bounty Hunters, and Officers to attack from a very long range, much further than pistols and carbines. This range comes at a cost, though, as rifles greatly hinder a player's movement speed when equipped; this hindrance is much more severe than a pistol's or carbine's, and is especially slow when compared to that of any melee weapon. Rate of fire and accuracy with rifle weapons are determined by the Rifle Speed and Rifle Accuracy mods, in addition to generic speed and accuracy modifiers. All rifles have a SAC cap of 82. Crafted Advanced Laser Rifle Assault Bowcaster An advanced rifle that only Wookiees can equip. Pre-CU Bowcasters were converted to Assault Bowcasters. Assault Bowcastors were used heavily during the last days of the Clone Wars and some of them from that period are being used today. Wookiee Freedom Fighters and Alliance members use this weapon the most. * Combat Level: 54 * Species requirement: Wookiee * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 1184.5 ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: 28.75% * Schematic Beam Rifle Berserker Rifle CDEF Rifle DLT20 Rifle DLT20a Rifle E11 Rifle Heavy Lightning Rifle High-level rifle, usually better than the other high-level rifles due to the added Electricity elemental damage. * Combat Level: 88 * Certified at: Master Bounty Hunter * Damage Type: Energy/Electricity * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 820 ** Max elemental: 20 * Schematic Jawa Ion Rifle Light Bowcaster A basic rifle with very limited range that only Wookiees can equip. These Bowcasters are given to a Wookiee once the child is old enough to hunt. * Combat Level: 1 * Species requirement: Wookiee * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-30m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 97.75 ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: 49.75% * Schematic Light Laser Rifle A mid-level rifle with long range. A typical weapon used by more of the Galaxy from Hunters to Scouttroopers. * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: ?? ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: 28.75% * Schematic Lightning Rifle Low-level rifle, good for starting an elite combat profession. * Combat Level: 14 * Damage Type: Energy/Electricity * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: ?? ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: ?? * Schematic Light Lightning Cannon Ideal rifle for going up the Bounty Rifles branch. * Combat Level: 30 * Certified At: Novice Bounty Hunter * Damage Type: Energy/Electricity * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: ?? ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: ?? * Schematic Recon Bowcaster An improvement over the Light Bowcaster. Excellent range for combat level requirement. Only Wookiees may equip it. Recon Bowcastors can be taken apart and put together for easy storage, Rebellion Wookiee hero Chewbacca used his own Bowcastor whenever he could and always carried his around along with it's ammo in his bandoliers. * Combat Level: 10 * Species requirement: Wookiee * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 140 ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: ?? * Schematic SG-82 Rifle An odd-looking rifle that is an upgrade from the DLT20A, but with a slightly closer range. * Combat Level: 32 * Skill Required: None * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-40m * Schematic Spraystick An odd weapon shaped more like a macetube. It is said that the Spraystick is a Bothan Invention to use for self defense in case they are discovered or for Assassination, which explains it's rifle like range. * Combat Level: 14 * Certified At: Novice Rifleman * Damage Type: Kinetic/Heat * Range: 0-65 * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 322 ** Speed: ?? ** Wound chance: ?? * Schematic T21 Rifle A high-level rifle favourted by Rifleman Marksmen and Stormtroopers of the Empire, though the size of a typical Commando weapon this rifle can do as much damage and has a surprisingly fast rate of fire. * Combat Level: 80 * Certified at: none * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-65m * Stat caps: ** Max damage: 762 * Schematic Tenloss DXR-6 Disruptor Rifle Trandoshan Hunter's Rifle Mark 1-B Tusken Rifle Quest Rewards and Loot These rifles are either dropped by creatures and NPCs, or given as rewards for completing quests. Stats on these weapons are almost always random and generally reflect the CL of the weapon. AK-Prime Rifle Borvo Guard Rifle CY-M Ink Rifle Commander LD-1 Rifle Converted SG82 Rifle Corellian Destroyer Bio-Link Required?: No CL Required: 64 Required Profession: Commando Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' Varies (~262-675) *'Base DPS:' Varies (~468) Max DPS is 666) Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-55m How to obtain: Looted from Kerritamba Warriors in the Kkowir Forest. Notes: The Corellian Destroyer is a favorite among Commando's looking for big damage. Has an electrical effect when fired. CorSec E-11 Rifle Covert Retaliation Skill Mods: * Melee Defense +10 * General Ranged Accuracy +7 * Ranged Defense +8 Coynite Disruptor Rifle '''Skill Mods:' *Precision +10 Darklighter's SG-82 Darksting Assassin Dawnsorrow Rifle Skill Mods: * General Ranged Accuracy: 8 * General Ranged Speed: 10 DC15 Rifle Disruptor Rifle Skill Mods: * Precision 10 Doombringer DP-23 Looted from a Doombringer droid. * Bio Link: Yes * Combat Level: 88 * Required Profession: Bounty Hunter * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 514 - 1027 ** DPS : 962 * Other Stats: ** Range : 0-64m * No schematic. DP-23 Rifle Skill Mods: *Precision +10 Elite Tusken Rifle Ewok Crossbow A rare loot from Ewok Donkuwah. Has not Dropped since Pre-CU * Combat Level: 1 * Damage Type: Energy ** Damage: 77 - 126 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-64m * Bio Link: No EZ Strike E-11 Rifle Skill Mods: *Precision +10 Bio-Link Required?: No CL Required: 50 Required Profession: Commando Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 0.8 *'Damage:' 326-600 *'Base DPS:' 578 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-64m Notes: This item is No-Trade. How to obtain: Profession gift at Commando Expertise II Fallann Hyper-Rifle Guardian Lightning Cannon Heavy Lightning Cannon HK-47 Disruptor LD-1 Rifle Lithitanium Rifle Special reward for completing a quest given by Victor Visalis when he is the Mayor of Bestine, Tatooine. Also lootable from Jantas on Dantooine and npcs inlvl. 38-40 dungeons (Slave Bunker in particular). * Combat Level: 40-65 (depending on looted lvl of creature) * Damage Type: Kinetic * Damage: 136-640 (may vary depending on lvl) * Range: 0-75 Nak'tra Crystal Rifle * Skill mods: ** General Ranged Accuracy +10. ** Rifle Speed +6. Nullifier X Skill Mods: *Rifle Speed +10 Precise Lighting Cannon Skill Mods: *Precision +10 Bio-Link Required?: No CL Required: 50 Required Profession: Bounty Hunter Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 0.8 *'Damage:' 261-522 *'Base DPS:' 488 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-64m How to obtain: Given as a Career Gift to the Bounty Hunter at CL 50 (Bounty Hunter Expertise II). Notes: This item is No-Trade Proton Rifle Taskmaster Gauss Rifle Bio-Link Required?: Yes CL Required: 88 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 0.8 *'Damage:' 500-1000 *'Base DPS:' 937 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-64m How to obtain: Looted from HK-Taskmaster Trandoshan Hunting Rifle The Legendary Vortex Rifle Skill Mods: *Constitution +10 *Precision +10 Trandoshan Laser Rifle Tusken King Rifle Vershyi Sharpshooter White Thranta Rifle Random Loot Drops These rifles can be looted from enemies of approximately the same level as their certification. Please note that these listed weapon's stats are always the same, unlike some other randomly looted weapons that have the exact same CL as the enemy that dropped them and have completely random stats. You can tell the difference between these two types of looted weapon by looking at their names - the ones that have the same stats each time have something such as "Modified", "Converted", or "Adjusted" in their names. Variant Loot Quick Reference Table Name CL Primary Damage Type Max Damage Range Range Adjusted CDEF Rifle 10 Energy 38-75 64m Converted SG-82 Rifle 20 Energy 93-185 64m Modified DLT-20 Rifle 30 Energy 120-240 64m DLT-20 Rifle Variant 40 Energy 150-300 64m Retrofitted E-11 Rifle 50 Energy 208-415 64m Adjusted Tusken Rifle 60 Energy 263-525 64m Converted T-21 Rifle 70 Energy 323-645 64m Modified T-21 Rifle 80 Energy 381-762 64m Converted T-21 Rifle * Combat Level: 70 * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 323 - 645 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-64m Modified T-21 Rifle * Combat Level: 80 * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 381 - 762 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-64m Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons